It is frequently desirable to form an electrically conductive contact between two conductive materials, such as, for example, two metal layers during semiconductor processing. Metal layer to metal layer contacts can be used for interconnecting electrical components of an integrated circuit. Ideally, metal layer to metal layer electrical connections will comprise direct physical contact of one metal layer to another metal layer. The following invention encompasses methods of forming electrical connection between one conductive layer and another.